Only God Knows
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Regina works in the town hospital unfulfilled by her humdrum life, she dreams of leaving for adventure but can a certain blonde give her something to stay for? Emma Swan is a patient at the hospital who isn't afraid of showing her affection for her favourite doctor, can she win her over? AU no curse, no magic, no Henry, Trigger warning mentions of abuse, terminal illness
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again guys, so my two SwanQueen stories I Can Feel You and Gravity got a huge response and so has my ongoing fic Infiltrate My Heart which I will be updating again soon but I was watching Miami Medical today (Lana droooool!) and this popped into my head so I've had to write it down, (other writers know how this is!) **

**It is already starting into Swan Queen territory, I am hoping to pack it full of laughs, happiness, fluff, (maybe smut), sadness, feels etc. This is only the beginning! So yeah I hope you enjoy it, I'm quite tired so if any of it doesn't make sense please let me know so I can rectify it! **

**Please read, review, favourite, follow...whatever you crazy kids wanna do! **

**Much love to my EvilRegals and Oncers! xx**

"She was asking for you again," came an amused voice from beside her, she placed down the clipboard she had been reading from and looked over to where Ruby sat smirking at the desk.

"Don't even start." Came Regina's reply, although she couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips, to her dismay the young brunette didn't miss it either.

She leaned forward over the desk to catch Regina's eyesight again, "you love it! Besides," she filled in her latest set of reports absentmindedly, "she's hot!"

"She's also a patient Ruby; you'll do well to remember that."

Ruby openly rolled her eyes at this, "do you realise how redundant that becomes when the chief himself is sleeping with half the hospital?" She heard the low chuckle that resounded from across the table and joined in with her. It was the truth though, everyone knew about the chief resident's lecherous ways, especially Ruby. "Don't know how though, the dudes got the smallest –"

"Ruby!" Regina interrupted the younger woman with a shriek before she could scar her for life, "don't you have lives to go save?"

"Well he has!" she added needing to get the last word in on the subject, "and no actually, pretty quiet day today it looks like."

Regina had long before gone back to studying the notes she had made about a particular patients progress but couldn't help the groan that left her mouth, "When isn't it in this town?" Storybrooke wasn't known for a huge amount of excitement and that left a whole lot of time on their hands. For many of the doctors and nurses of the hospital this was a welcome bonus to their job but to someone as driven as Regina…well sometimes she felt like it just wasn't enough.

The brunette had lived here all of her life, she had been brought into this world in the very hospital she sat at that moment, she had attended school all the way up to college level in the town only leaving to begin her nursing degree in a university just outside of the town. To say her mother had been controlling would be a disservice to her legacy – the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Regina's childhood hadn't been the best…well, in fact, it had been awful. In disobeying her mother she would be met with restraints and beatings. There had been many a day when, on her way to school, she would forgo the turtle neck sweater that her mother had bought to hide the purple finger like bruises on her daughter's skin and wear a simple vest hoping and praying that just one teacher or parent or even friend would comment and ask what had happened, none ever did though. They simply chose to ignore the truth, no one wanted or dared to go against the town's mayor, they weren't stupid. Mayor Cora Mills could finish them with just a snap of her fingers if need be. One of Regina's teachers had been particularly nasty to the young girl.

* * *

'_How did it come to this?' she thought inwardly as silent tears spilled down her small face, she could not stop them from falling but she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of crying out. The belt came across the bear skin of her back once more with a resounding crack. _

"_You insolent, ungrateful, disgrace of a child!" The belt came down harder with every other word, she could feel a warm sensation on her back, no doubt Cora had drawn blood – it satisfied her more that way. "How dare you disrespect me in such a way?" _

_The event her mother was referring to, and for which she was being punished, had happened earlier at school, her teachers voice echoed through her mind and if she was honest her words probably hurt more than any of the physical pain her mother could put her through. _

_Regina had waited until the bell rang for recess, that way there were none of her classmates around to hear what she was about to say and she couldn't be rushed off to another class. Her teacher Ms Faie had always seemed kind enough; she was strict but showed a compassion for the majority of her students, a quality which Regina would soon find did not extend to her. _

_She approached the front desk hesitantly as the older woman readied herself for her next class; she hardly glanced up when Regina called her name. _

"_Uhm, Ms Faie." She tried again slightly louder in case her teacher simply hadn't heard her. _

"_Yes Miss Mills?" If the young girl heard the annoyance lacing her voice she didn't show it. She simply proceeded to play with a long dark curl that fell just below her waist, the teacher let out a sigh of irritancy as she watched the creature before her. The child was quite something to withhold, her small face was framed by deep brown curls and kept from her eyes with intricate braids that ran along her hairline. Her round chocolate coloured eyes were rimmed with equally dark eyelashes that caused them to be quite enchanting when they fell over you. She was petite in frame but the woman could sense a strength that she suspected the child didn't even know she had, it was something she needed to tap into if she were to survive in this world. _

"_Well, are you going to make me guess what it is that you want girl?" _

_Her clipped tone brought Regina out of her reveries and she finally locked eyes with her teacher, the brokenness there caused the older woman to pause for a moment…how could a child look so…empty? It was unnerving. _

"_I…well uhm, I…" her eyes were watery now and upon looking away a small tear escaped and dampened the carpet beneath her feet. Ms Faie furrowed her brow as she watched this display, she knew children cried, apparently it was part of their stage of innocence but it did nothing more than frustrate her – they were too young to have experienced anything that gave them the right to cry in such a way, they had no idea of what hardships would face them later in life. This is what caused the sympathy that had been growing for the young girl to dissipate as she let her hard nature take over. _

"_Whatever it is child, I'm sure it is not as bad as all that." Regina's head snapped up as she heard the finality in the woman's tone, she was losing her chance, panic filled her glassy eyes as she felt her teacher's strong hand on her shoulder ushering her towards the door. "Now you run along outside to your little friends and I'm sure you'll feel better in no time." She was only young but she knew mock sympathy when she saw it, her mother's version was slightly more patronising but the same intent was there, to humiliate and ultimately get rid of the pest. _

"_But Ms-" _

_She was cut off by the teacher once again as she reached the door leading out of the classroom, "No Regina, now you listen to me" she turned the young girl to face her by placing both hands on her small shoulder and pivoting her on the spot, "I have more important things to be doing than listening to your silly little problems so wipe your face off now child and go bother someone else with your idiocy." _

_The breath caught in Regina's throat as the door closed on her, it felt as though the world had turned its back on her as well, she was never going to escape this nightmare. _

* * *

After that experience and the punishment her mother had given her after receiving a call from the school telling of how Regina had been almost inconsolable and downright disrespectful to a teacher, yes Ms Faie had really stooped that low, Cora had been furious knowing what the cause of Regina's distress was and so she delivered twice the usual punishment. Regina still bore the faint scars on her back now, mercifully her mother had always stayed away from the areas of which people could see except once when the belt buckle had somehow 'accidentally' snapped around and caught Regina's face, it had caused a deep laceration and bled for quite some time, the brunette still bore the evidence on her top lip.

During her second year at medical school Cora had fallen ill, the winter had been a harsh one in Maine and her body just wasn't up to battling pneumonia so ultimately she had died peacefully in her sleep. Regina, no matter how badly she had been treated by the woman, was glad she wasn't hurting and wasn't distressed when it was time to go. Her funeral had been a small affair with very few attendees, no one wanted to pretend to be sad at the loss of the mayor, she had ruled with an iron fist. In her place the most popular of her constituents had taken over with a unanimous vote, his name was Archibald or Archie for short, Hopper. He was nice enough and his best interest did in fact lie with all of the members of the community, things were rocky for a while as he got used to the new roll but things seemed to fall into place not long after his election.

Regina, upon finishing med school, had moved into her family's mansion. Her father had died when she was just a young girl and she had no other relatives to speak of. Her parents had bought the house just before she was born, all her memories were plastered along the walls of the house and ghosts of her past roamed the halls, she couldn't find it in her to leave or sell the place – it had too much sentimental value to her, the main reason being that she could still feel her father there, a constant light in what was once a place filled with such darkness.

She had then come to hear about a job opening at the local hospital, she had grown up with most of the first year residents and so had no problem fitting in. The chief resident's reputation preceded him so she was definitely prepared for his unwanted attentions, 5 years later and he was still trying.

5 years of the same thing, the same patients, the same shifts over and over and it was starting to get to her. She wanted to be saving lives not curing colds; she wanted to be getting her hands dirty not fighting off dirty remarks from her boss.

"You okay Gi?" she had almost forgotten Ruby was there as she lost herself in her thoughts.

She sighed as she placed the pen down that she had been absentmindedly tapping against the wooden desk in the staff room. "Yeah…just, I don't know. Don't you ever feel like just getting out of here? Going somewhere new where no one knows you and there is actual signs of life?!" She laughed with Ruby as her pager beeped and she stood.

"What and miss my daily ass squeeze from Mr Leiberman?" She raised her hand to cover her mouth in mock offense, "now why would I want to do that?" Regina rolled her eyes as she made her way to the doors leading out into the corridor.

"I know right, every girl's dream." She left the confines of the staff room to join the hustle and bustle of the hospital's staff and patients. The large glass pane that ran the length of the walkway showed the snow to still be falling, Regina supposed it was good in one way, it could equal more patients and yes that would probably only entail a few cases of the flu or a couple of broken limbs but that was better than nothing. Morbid, she knew, but it was the only hope she had in her job.

* * *

"Oh thank god!" came Doctor Whale's voice as she reached the hospital foyer, her brow furrowed as she took him in, the relief on his features was obvious but she couldn't understand why. "Seriously, I am _this _close to murdering that blonde in B wing today."

She was used to his brash nature, he didn't hold back in speaking his mind and she was surprised he'd managed to make it this far in his career. She'd had to undertake many clean-up operations when he had failed to 'let the patient down gently'; he simply blurted out their status, good or bad, life or death, and fled the room before the emotional stuff started. "What has she done now?"

"Oh nothing and that's the point!" she still didn't understand where he was coming from and this only seemed to frustrate him more, "she won't do anything we tell her!"

Shrugging her shoulders at him she still didn't understand why he had paged her if not just to rant about the difficult patient, she hoped this wasn't the case. "Why does that concern me?"

"Hmm…I don't know, oh wait! Yeah I do, what was it she said again?...'I'm not doing anything until that pretty brunette with the banging ass comes down here.'"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his impression and the phrases the woman in question had used to describe her; she couldn't help but feel flattered. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to go down there?"

"What do you think Mills?" with that he walked away muttering something about insolence and whiskey, he was most certainly getting tanked tonight…although that was no different to most nights when it came to him. She let out a deep sigh as she shook her head and made her way over to the B wing.

* * *

"There's my girl!" she exclaimed upon seeing Regina standing in the doorway to her room, "where you been all my life?"

"Miss Swan-" Regina began but was cut off by the charismatic patient.

"Uh, uh, uh…that was my momma's name sweet cheeks," she waggled her finger at the brunette to emphasise her point with an added smirk, "you know I love hearing my name roll out of your perfect mouth."

Regina shook her head at the obvious unrelenting flirting but walked further into the room to read the progress chart hanging from the end of the bed, "Emma."

"Thanking you kindly."

"Seems like you're doing a lot better these days," she didn't miss the flash of hope in Emma's usually mischievous eyes but never commented, "How're you feeling today?"

The expected response came from the younger woman's lips, "all the better for seeing you." The pair smiled at each other, Regina's amused and Emma's devilish. She patted the space on the bed next to her before the brunette pointedly pulled up the chair that sat to the side of the blonde. "Oh, you wound me."

"But seriously Emma, how are you feeling?" she asked with slight concern in her eyes now, she had come to care for the woman in question and couldn't help the overwhelming need to comfort her and be there for her.

The blonde seemed to consider the question for a second before letting out a deep breath, Regina was glad for the absence of the worrisome rattle that was usually evident, "I feel good. Great actually, the nausea's gone, my headaches aren't as frequent and I can breathe again!" she laughed light-heartedly at the last symptom, "so…do we know if it worked this time?"

Emma had visited the local GP's office just over a year ago for a routine check-up, her blood work had shown she had a high white blood cell count and so had been referred to the hospital for more extensive tests. These had ultimately led to Emma being diagnosed with chronic lymphoid leukemia and her life being turned around completely. They had waited around 6 months to start her first course of chemotherapy after exhausting every other option they had.

After being pricked, pulled, sliced open and prodded constantly Regina had been shocked to see how upbeat the blonde had managed to remain even though she never saw or heard of any visitors that came to see her whenever she would have to remain in the hospital for tests or she would undergo her chemotherapy, it saddened the brunette but she couldn't give all of her time to Emma no matter how much she wanted to. Any spare time that she had however seemed to be spent more and more with the enigmatic blonde, the other hospital staff had noticed but none commented, it wasn't there place. They too had seen how lonely Emma seemed to be even when she put on a show of happiness, they were glad therefore that Regina had taken it upon herself to be there for the woman.

Their shared time together usually consisted of Regina fending off Emma's advances and lots of laughs, Emma found Regina's laughter to be infectious and so took any chance she got to hear it. They did touch on more sensitive things sometimes however, their pasts, Emma's condition, Regina's interest in travelling the world. It could go quite deep and the brunette would have to remind herself that this woman was a patient who needed her full attention, one of the first rules of this job was to not get too attached, it was almost impossible though with a patient like Emma – she was a force all her own.

"Well, from what I've been told it seems the last round of chemotherapy helped significantly…we think that…well…" she couldn't help the smirk tugging at her lips as Emma sat up straight in bed with hope dancing in her eyes. Regina couldn't help but draw the news out especially when she saw how it was starting to frustrate the blonde.

Emma couldn't take the it any longer; she had waited a long time to hear this phrase if it was in fact what she suspected it was going to be, "spit it out woman!"

Regina giggled as she leaned forward and used her finger to indicate that Emma lean in closer as well, her breath caught in her throat at their close proximity, something which the blonde took great pride in noting for later use. She got lost for a second in bright green eyes before pulling herself and whispering gently, "you're going home."

Emma shot back comically as she drank in the words, "are you serious?" she looked for any sign of dishonesty on the brunette's face and upon finding none could not help the tightening of her throat or spilling of joyful tears as she leapt forward and pulled Regina into a tight embrace. She felt the woman stiffen at first but it didn't take long for her to relax and return the hug just as tightly. When they pulled away Regina stood slowly and wiped the tears from Emma's face. "You my dear are officially in remission."

The lightness of Emma's heart was incredible; she had never felt so good. She knew it may not be permanent or it may not even be for long but for now she was safe. For now she didn't have to wake up wondering how many more mornings she had left in her, she didn't have to spend the best part of her day with her head down the toilet wondering if she'd ever be able to keep a full meal down after an intense session of chemotherapy and best of all, she didn't have to sit hooked up to some machine with nothing but her own thoughts for company – on occasion Regina would have joined her but she knew the brunette was very busy and so more often than not she spent countless hours sat watching as others chatted companionably with their friends and family. For now she was free.

"Hey, you owe me a date now." Emma shouted at the retreating figure of the brunette, Regina turned back to look at the blonde with her signature eyebrow raise.

"And why would you think that Miss Swan?" she retorted playfully, she knew exactly what the blonde was referring to and couldn't help the flutter of her stomach when Emma remembered.

Emma knew she remembered also but played along nonetheless, "oh I don't know…something about you being madly in love with me but having a rule against dating patients?"

Regina turned around fully then a look of mock offense on her face, Emma would have believed it had it not been for the mischievous glint in her dark eyes, "first of all that is not how it went! And second of all I wouldn't wager me to be the mad one!"

"Ah but you admit to the love?" she retorted and held her hand up when Regina went to respond, "nope, you've said it now, can't take it back." And as if to solidify the statement she grasped the open air in front of her as if grabbing Regina's words and put her hand flat over her heart, "it's in there now it's too late."

Regina smiled gently at the blonde and even more so when Emma's smirk softened to match hers, they stayed looking at each other for a long moment before Regina's beeper went off, she sighed dejectedly and shot a look of apology back into the room.

"It's okay Doc, you go save some lives," she added a wink to keep up the playfulness of their nature that they both enjoyed so much, "I'll see you on the other side!"

Regina's smile turned into a grin as she thought of the weight of these words, she felt as though her heart was finally beginning to open up again and all because of one woman who thankfully was showing signs of a strong recovery.

"I suppose you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter is practically completely from Emma's point of view, I wanted to add her history and the first meeting of our women, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to get it over with. I hope it's okay. **

**I don't know anything about cancer or the medical terms and treatments that go with it as it's just a small element to this story but I hope I covered it okay. I mean no offense with anything that I write. **

**Things are going to start moving forward with our women and I will be including more MM and David, Emma will eventually have to tell them what's been going on with her but I kind of want to keep it her secret for a while longer. **

**I will be adding more flashbacks in order for you to understand the friendship these women have (Ruby as well) as well as keeping the present story moving along at a good pace. Let me know if you like what you've read so far and anything you want to be included (characters, scenes, plot lines etc.) all are welcome and if you are on tumblr don't hesitate to give me a follow or message on there, I am **_**chelseadaggz **_**on there like here **** hope to hear from you and that you enjoy how this story is going. **

* * *

"_Miss Swan?" she looked up from the spot on the desk she'd been studying intently, she just couldn't get her head around it. It felt as though one second she'd been sat in her doctor's office complaining as usual about that week's headache and now after three lots of blood tests and countless other tests she was awaiting the results of a CAT scan…what the hell? _

_If she wasn't so stubborn she'd probably admit that she was scared, no…she was terrified. She'd not long returned to Storybrooke from Boston, her boss hadn't been happy about giving her paid holiday so early in the year but her doctor had insisted on this trip, there was nothing Emma could do. Her parents had been more than welcoming, in fact they had been none stop trying to convince her to stay but she had been adamant in being in this hum drum town for as little as possible. _

_The smell that lingers around all hospitals makes her uneasy, it's too clean…it's as though they're trying too hard to cover up any other smells and she definitely doesn't want to think of what they could be – not today. _

_The room they enter is small but cosy; there is a picture of two children on the doctor's desk, a boy and a girl. "That's Nicholas and Eva." He had seen where her gaze lay and his smile was warm…too kind for her liking but maybe she was just over-analysing. That's what you do in these situations, you try and discover what the news is going to be before the doctor says it, that way you can school your features just in time to avoid the pitiful words and sorrowful gazes that mean nothing but humiliation. _

"_They're cute." Came the rehearsed reply. _

"_So Miss Swan, you were referred to us because of some questions regarding your blood work am I correct?" He clearly knew the answer so why was he stalling? _

"_That's what I was told Doc." _

_He took her in for an extra moment before continuing on, "Miss Swan, have you noticed any changes in your appetite lately? Any fatigue, fevers?" _

_She furrowed her brow as she thought about his question, had she? Well she'd been feeling a lot more run down as of late but she'd been working hard…it was winter…it was normal wasn't it? "Not that I've noticed…why?" _

_He sighed deeply as he continued, "we found some swollen lymph nodes in your neck in the CAT scan and it concerns me." _

"_Oh?" _

_There was the pity, oh god. _

"_I want to send you in for a biopsy." His fingers were interlaced as they rested on his desk, looking every inch the stereotypical worried doctor. _

"_So…what is it you think I have?"_

"_I don't want you to panic," well now I'm obviously going to panic! "This can be any number of things..." _

_She had to ask the biggest question so that he could scoff at her stupidity and rule it out straight away, "is one of them cancer?"_

_The look on his face said it all. "It could be." _

_It felt as though her heart had dropped through her chest, how could this be happening to her? _

"_But we're hoping the biopsy will rule that out." It didn't register with her, the C word had been dropped and it felt as though it was ricocheting from every surface in her head back and forth, round and round, over and over. _

_She could tell he was still talking, his lips were moving but there was no sound coming from them, it can't be cancer! It just can't! She was too young, she was healthy! She went to the gym at least 4 times a week, sometimes more if her job allowed it. She felt fine! She felt…well, maybe a little overly tired sometimes but that was because of her job…sure she'd lost some of her appetite but she was tired so…she…oh god. What the hell was she going to do? What was she going to tell her parents?! Her mother was such a worrier already; she'd had to tell them she was simply visiting in order to be able to leave the house alone. _

_Cancer. _

* * *

It hadn't taken long after that for the full diagnosis, many variations of treatments had been suggested but in the end they all led to the big one, chemotherapy. She had been terrified when it had come the time for her first treatment; they had agreed that she would come in every Monday to the hospital to receive it. She had dreamt quite vividly the night before of the medicine running into her body like poison burning through her veins filling every part of her. She had awoken in the night sweaty and shaking, how could it have come to this?

She had told her parents that she would be staying for a while, soon a while had turned into a month, then 6 months and now she was coming close to the year mark. The only people who knew of her condition were her doctors and nurses and of course her old boss. That conversation had been far more than awkward, it had also felt as though he wanted to end the exchange of words as quickly as possible so not to contract the disease himself through the telephone…arsehole.

Luckily her weight hadn't really suffered throughout, she had been able to maintain a semblance of her old self with help from extra layers of clothes and not spending too much time around her mother for fear of her trying to touch Emma or cook unnecessary meals which she would be unable to keep down for long enough to continue to hide her condition. It was made easier however when she was able to find an apartment of her own. Her parents had been so excited that she could be staying for quite some time that they hadn't had chance to ask where it was she disappeared to every Monday and why it seemed her hair had changed somewhat.

Countless hours of searching online and she had finally managed to find a wig that resembled her own hair, the doctor had warned her about hair loss but she hadn't expected it to actually happen. Emma had lay on her bed for hours sobbing into her pillow the first time one of her long golden curls had come out in her hand, it was terrifying and it was her first dose of reality, the reality that she was in fact currently battling cancer.

So her life had changed a lot in the past year, her disease was definitely the worst part of it without a doubt, she also didn't like the fact that she'd had to give up her job. She loved being a bail bondsperson; it was part of what made her Emma. Instead she'd had to settle on picking up shifts at the diner whilst she still could, she needed to work, needed to keep busy in order to stay sane. It was nice being closer to her parents once again, they'd moved to Storybrooke a few years back in order to settle down completely. Emma had been born and grown up in Boston but once she was older and had her own life now Mary Margaret Swan and David Swan had decided enough was enough, that there was too much noise and hustle and bustle in the big city so they needed to move and the town suited them.

Mary Margaret had taken up a post at the school teaching and David had taken over at the animal shelter, they loved the simplicity of their days now and were especially content now that their daughter had returned to them even if she was slightly more distant than usual but sometimes that was part of her charm. They knew to just leave her to her own devices otherwise she could do what she does best and run from them again.

* * *

Emma had made a few friends in her time here; working at the diner had certainly helped with this. Granny Lucas, her boss, was a lovely older woman whom the town loved dearly. The diner had been there for as long as anyone could remember and Granny had always been at the helm cooking some of the most delicious home cooked food Emma had ever tasted. The atmosphere was always light and friendly, there was the occasional kick off with Leroy the town drunk having a few too many and having to be taken into the sheriff's station in order to sleep the alcohol off. A nice 'I'm sorry' card always seemed to make it onto the diner's counter the morning after so all would be forgiven.

Ruby Lucas was certainly a force to be reckoned with; she was a tall, leggy, beautiful mess of a girl who had just started her first year residency at the hospital. Emma had almost considered quitting her job until the brunette had pulled her aside and promised to keep her secret as long as it didn't put her health in more danger than it already was; now they simply had an unspoken agreement not to talk of it during working hours, Emma's working hours that was. Ruby came to visit with Emma occasionally but like Regina she was very busy also.

Regina.

* * *

Where the hell to start with this woman? They had their banter which both enjoyed immensely but they did also have their moments of simple silence in which they were content to just sit with each other. They shared stories of their pasts and their current lives but nothing too personal, not just yet. Emma remembered their first meeting well.

"_Marry me beautiful." Emma looked up from the magazine she had brought with her to the session, this was her third and she would be damned if she sat another round of treatment with nothing but the beige walls of the hospital to keep her occupied. They were few other patients in the room whenever she was there and so conversing with someone else was out of the question. Today however seemed to be different. _

_The two stations next to her were unoccupied as was the one directly opposite, the one next to that however was filled by an elderly gentlemen. He was bald, whether that was due to age or his treatment Emma didn't know but it was his eyes that caught her the most, they were full of life, of youth. They sparkled a brilliant blue as he smiled at the woman in front of him, she must be his doctor. _

"_I'm very sorry Mr Colt but I've already accepted Mr Leiberman's proposal." She replied, her voice was husky and struck a chord within Emma, she was instantly drawn in. _

"_Oh that sap?" laughed the man, "he wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you my darling! And how many times have I told you to call me Daniel? Mr Colt was my father my dear and I can assure you; he wasn't half as charming as me." He winked for added measure._

_The next sound that filled the room was so mesmerizing, the blonde was sure her heart had stopped in that moment – it was the brunette's laughter. It was so melodically perfect Emma never wanted it to stop; the doctor's shoulder shook with the force of it, her tiny frame vibrated with every breath she took. Then she turned and Emma's heart did stop. _

_She was stunning. Her short brown hair flicked down to her shoulders and swayed with every movement, the artificial lights were bouncing from it emphasizing its silkiness, Emma wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it, she wondered what it would smell like as she buried her nose in it. Her dark eyes were framed with long, thick, dark lashes. The blonde didn't think she would survive if that gaze fell on her, she could see the laughter dancing through them but also caught a glimpse of the doctor's exhaustion, her worries and anxiety in regards to her job. It was plain to see that the woman cared deeply for her patients, she knew to keep the tone of conversation light but also the fear of a time limit with these people was evident throughout these sessions, it clearly saddened the woman deeply. Emma's heart lifted as she caught the upturn of the doctor's mouth as she finishing settling her patient, he made her laugh that much was clear but Emma could almost feel the kindness and fondness radiating from her as she gently set his legs upon the footstool in front of him. _

_The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the old man's appreciative glance at the doctor's shapely backside as she helped him into position, he caught Emma's eye and winked causing her chuckling to become more than audible. At this the brunette looked up and found Emma sitting just across the room, their eyes locked and the blonde's laughter stopped abruptly. It felt like an eternity before the brunette looked behind her and found the source of Emma's amusement. She shot into a standing position as fast as lightning and lightly tapped the elderly man on his thin arm whilst giggling wildly. _

"_Mr Colt!" _

"_What?" he had taken on as convincing a look of innocence as he could before he broke into a wide grin, "if you got it Doc, flaunt it!" she rolled her eyes as he looked back over to Emma, "am I right?" _

_Her eyebrows rose as the brunette rolled her eyes and looked back towards the blonde with an indiscernible expression on her face, curiosity? Amusement? Emma wasn't sure but she couldn't help the warmth that filled her body at this woman's attention on her, she decided she had to play along and try using some of her charm to win over this doctor, maybe she could convince her to take over from her leach of a doctor, he was disgusting. _

"_Man's got a point Doc." _

"_Oh is that right?" she asked incredulously whilst laughing at Emma's sudden turn of boldness. _

_Emma merely shrugged and looked back towards her magazine, playing hard to get was her speciality, always leave them wanting more. It didn't take long. _

"_Okay so that's you set up for the day Daniel, will your daughter be visiting you today?" she asked kindly as she looked down upon her patient. _

"_No not today my lovely," he sighed, "work was starting to get on top of her so I told her not to worry, besides I've got my favourite Doc right here to keep me company." _

_Her glorious laugh filled the room once again but Emma refused to look up, she didn't want to seem like a weirdo before the brunette had even tried to get to know her, "well I'll be sure to check in on you again later when I have the time." She had replied and Emma's heart sank as she heard nothing more but the sound of footsteps, damn. _

"_Hi, I'm Doctor Mills," Emma's head snapped up at the husky voice, she was here standing in front of the blonde like some kind of goddess. "all my patients call me Regina though." She smiled kindly as Emma took her hand, it was so soft and her name? Oh Jesus, it was almost as beautiful as her. She didn't know how long she had been staring until Regina spoke again, "you got a name?" _

"_Oh uhm, yeah I'm Emma…Emma Swan." She was glad to find no nervousness in her voice, by some miracle she had managed to keep it steady as she lost herself in deep brown eyes. She wasn't sure but she could've sworn she found the same level of curiosity and possibly want within the dark orbs that studied her but, no that was ridiculous, she was just being an absolute idiot with a crush on the hot doctor. Regina's hand stayed within Emma's for a while though before she withdrew it slowly and looked to the linoleum floor. "So…you worked here long?" Nice Emma, such an insightful question, idiot. _

_Regina looked glad for the enquiry however, "around 4 years I think, wow. I didn't realize it had been that long." Emma patted the seat next to her own for Regina to sit down, she took the offering gladly. _

"_Do you enjoy it?" Emma asked in earnest, she was entranced by this woman after just a few minutes and she wanted more. _

_Regina considered this for a second before answering, "It can be dull especially since the town is so small but…it has its perks." The last part was said with what could pass as a smirk in Emma's direction…was she flirting?_

_Emma hadn't had much time to work that out before Regina's beeper went off signalling the brunette's need to be somewhere else, "I'm sorry Miss Swan…"_

"_Please, call me Emma." She didn't know why but she could feel a deep blush spreading across her cheeks so she quickly diverted her gaze downwards hoping Regina wouldn't notice. _

"_Okay…Emma, I'm sorry but I have to get going." Regina smiled apologetically before beginning to back away from the room but not before adding, "I'll come and visit with you again soon." _

* * *

And she had, almost every session she had managed to steal away some time to visit with the blonde much to Emma's immense pleasure. They mainly sat in a comfortable silence, Regina filling in paperwork and Emma reading through that week's gossip magazine or that day's newspaper. It was nice and Emma knew she wouldn't have been able to stay sane without Regina, she was so thankful for the woman and now she could finally pay her back, could finally show her how much she had come to mean to the blonde.

She had returned to her apartment the night before last after receiving the good news and was due to work that morning, she brushed her hair from her tearful green eyes as she stood in front of her mirror. It was the first time she had truly been able to look at herself again without seeing the sharpness of her bones stretching her sallow skin due to treatment, her wig resembled her own hair more than she thought and she was beginning to look like Emma again – it was amazing. This was the first Monday she had ever been able to cover at the diner and she hoped there would be many more from now on.

Emma glanced down at her watch seeing that it was almost time to take over from Sarah, the other waitress that usually worked the night shift but for once Emma was able to relieve her of it. She flattened out the creases in her apron before heading out into the cold early evening air. The smell of the afternoon rain caressed her senses and she was finally able to appreciate it, she took in the sounds of the birds chirping happily without feeling bitterness for their freedom. She passed a few citizens whom she had met a couple of times upon serving them in the diner; they smiled politely as they passed confused slightly by her overly-friendly grin. 'Get used to it people cause this chicks sticking around.'

Okay, so maybe she had been too happy or optimistic about this shift…it felt as though she had been working for around 6 hours…it had only been half that. It was 9 o'clock on a Monday night, not exactly rush hour but surely more people were around. Perhaps not, Granny had taken the lull in service to carry out some inventory in the back leaving Emma leaning casually on the counter with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs. She should be grateful for the slow service considering her condition but now that she was on the mend she was worried about the level of job satisfaction she was going to get from this place. Sure she loved working here and was grateful for Granny's understand when over the last few months she hadn't been able to make it to work for various reasons, the woman never asked questions but only wished Emma well and asked her to let her know when she would be back in work. Emma on many an occasion had wondered if Ruby had let her secret spill to the older woman but either way nothing had been said to her about it.

Emma had just started making spirals in a pile of sugar on the counter with her finger when she heard the bell above the diner sound letting her know a customer had arrived. Standing straight and looking up she let herself slouch again when she found it to be Ruby on her way back from the hospital.

"Oh, it's you."

"Gee, thanks. I see your customer service skills are just as sharp as always." Ruby replied sarcastically before pulling Emma into an embrace squeezing as tightly as she dared.

Emma soon relaxed into the hug but it wasn't long before she was pulling back with curiosity in her eyes, "and that was for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Can't one friend hug another _healthy _friend without reason?" Ruby's grin widened as she saw the sparkle of mischief in the waitresses eyes as she let slip the reason for her joy.

Emma laughed and nudged her friend playfully in the ribs, "Okay, who told you?"

"Your girlfriend, who do you think?" Emma rolled her eyes at this before walking to the back to prepare their usual hot chocolates. Whenever Emma was working the brunette would always stop by for a catch up over a drink, today was different, Emma was finally on the road to recovery and so this called for extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for good measure.

"She is not my girlfriend." Emma stated as she placed the cups on the counter, she used a finger to scoop some of the cream from the mountain covering her drink. She thought of what it would be like though, to call someone as magnificent as Regina her girlfriend. The brunette hadn't said no to Emma's reminder of the date she was owed, she smiled even. The blonde's heart fluttered at this, what if Ruby's teasing could become a reality? She hadn't even realized her companion was talking until she heard the brunette's name.

"I'm sorry what?"

Ruby rolled her eyes; she knew the blonde hadn't been listening. "I said that since the hospital isn't buys tonight, Whale," a look of disgust crossed her features, "said that Regina could leave early…in fact," she looked at the clock above Emma's head, "she should be arriving any minute."

Emma's face paled, "WHAT!?"

Ruby laughed openly at this, "dude, you seriously need to calm the fuck down when it comes to that woman. You've already done the hard part."

"And that would be?" Emma's heart was pounding against her ribs now as she looked at Ruby with panic lacing her features, Regina couldn't see her like this, she wasn't ready, she looked a mess.

"You got her to fall for you."

The waitresses breath caught in her throat as she took in Ruby's words, the brunette hadn't fallen for her…she was just doing her job...she was just taking pity on a lonely patient…

Ruby had apparently caught onto Emma's confusion and continued her reassurances. "Emma, you seriously don't think that she sat with you all those times cause she had to?" the blonde's silence and aversion of eyes caused Ruby to scoff loudly, "girl, you are far more clueless than I first thought."

"Hey!"

She ignored Emma's shouts of protest, "you think she has to give up her lunchtimes and breaks to come sit with your sorry ass? You think she has to stay on after her shift sometimes with no assurance of overtime to keep you company?" at the blonde's look of shock she leaned back slightly out of confusion, "you didn't know she did that?"

Emma shook her head from side to side slowly for words would not come to her, had Regina really done that for her? Sure they were friends…well, it felt like more to Emma but she hadn't thought for one second that Regina would feel the same. They spent every Monday for the past year sat together for as long as possible and spoke about almost everything getting to know each other as much as they could but…oh god, she really was an idiot.

"whoops, well uh…do me a favour?" as she spoke the door to the diner opened revealing the woman in question looking as breath taking as per usual, "shit…don't tell her I told you. She's very skilled with a scalpel but I do not want to find out just how skilled."

But Ruby's words were lost on Emma as her eyes locked with Regina's, this time the look of adoration shining in bright brown eyes did not go unnoticed, the unrestrained smile directed at her was not missed and she knew now what she had been so stupid to have missed in the last few months.

She had most definitely fallen for Regina but…Regina had fallen just as hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short one to keep the story going, huge Ghost reference **

** Hope you enjoy, let me know if you have any suggestions as to where you would like this story to go. **

"Okay, okay so…favourite movie?" Upon the initial awkwardness of Regina's arrival, the pair had taken a seat in one of the booths. The diner was now closed off to the public but Granny had kindly allowed Emma to stay behind on the promise that she lock up promptly and stay over in the back room to open up the next morning. Emma hadn't hesitated upon answering. Ruby had left as she had an early shift at the hospital the next morning although the blonde suspected it was just an excuse to give the two some much needed time alone.

Emma's stomach hadn't stopped flipping since she'd watched Regina walk through the diner door, their eyes had met and locked on for dear life. Both felt they'd melt into oblivion if either should look away. Ruby had, of course, suggested drinks to loosen the pair up and when they were nicely inebriated she made her cunning escape. That is how the two found themselves laughing in unison as they got to know one another from inside the booth. Emma had one hand in her lap whilst the other drew lazy circles in the spilt sugar on the table top, Regina used one elbow rested on the surface to prop her head up with her hand tangled in dark hair whilst her other hand rested palm down on the table. She screwed up her nose as she thought and Emma thought it was quite possibly the most adorable thing she had ever seen on any person's face, she wanted to see it more.

"Well…" Regina's words were slightly slurred but she still remained composed, "that all depends."

Emma's brow furrowed as she processed the words, "on what exactly?"

Regina pulled a hand from her hair as she subconsciously made explanatory gestures with both hands, "on the fact that I enjoy a wide variety of movies…like, rom coms, dramas, weepy movies…"

Emma laughed at the last genre label, "weepy movies?"

Regina's face scrunched once more in mock embarrassment before replying, "You know, the ones you can't help crying to…"

"I never cry at movies," Emma stated somewhat proudly as if it made her all the more strong.

Regina scoffed, "well then, you must be watching the wrong things!"

Emma leaned forward with her arms folded on the table top now, "and what is it I should be watching Doctor Mills?"

Regina didn't miss the drawl in her title and couldn't help the small shiver, normally she could hide her feelings rather well but three shots of tequila and two glasses of wine didn't help much, "well, if you don't mind waiting I could bring something that I can guarantee will have you sobbing into your pillow tonight…"

The blonde mocked deep thought until Regina gave her a playful tap on the arm with a laugh; she locked onto brown twinkling eyes and couldn't help her wide smile. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, "if you say so, but I promise I will not cry."

"_Sam?" _

"_Molly?" _

Regina heard the sniffle from beside her but forced herself not to look at the blonde, it would only make her self-conscious and ruin the ending, she smiled slightly to herself though as she felt the blonde hair tickle her cheek as a head came to rest on her shoulder. Slowly she let her own head come down to rest on Emma's as she continued watching.

"_I can hear you…"_

As the instrumental version of Unchained Melody began to play Regina swore she felt the blonde tremble slightly.

"_Oh God…" _

She felt warm tears trickling down the bare skin of her arm but still did not comment, she merely placed an open hand on the bed in invitation and couldn't help the smile that took over her face or the warmth coursing through her body when Emma intertwined their fingers.

"_Sam…they're waiting for you Sam…"_

"_I'll miss you, your mother would be proud." _

This time she knew the blonde was shaking as she supressed her sobs, in response she tightened her grip on their hands and played with the blonde curls tickling her arm with her free hand.

"_I'm gonna miss you too Sam, you're alright." _

"_Bye Oda Mae." _

"_Bye Sam." _

When Patrick Swayze moved once again to look at Demi Moore, she felt the deep exhalation on the legs that rested over Emma's, upon arriving back at Granny's with the film Ghost, Emma had led her to the back room which was beautifully furnished much like Granny's B&B. They had settled with their backs on the headboard sitting side by side and at some point in the movie the blonde had taken hold of Regina's legs and pulled them across her own. Regina had to fight hard to stop the quivers whenever the blonde began drawing lazy patterns over the smooth bare skin.

"_I love you Molly, I've always loved you." _

"_Ditto." _

This time Emma let out a small soft cry, the tag line of the movie had pushed her over the edge this time and before she could think of what she was doing Regina had placed a soft kiss to the blonde's head in comfort. It felt right to do so though so she didn't dwell.

"_It's amazing Molly, the love inside…you take it with you….see ya." _

"…_see ya…bye." _

As the credits began rolling Emma sat up straight once more and furiously wiped at her eyes as if removing the tears tracks would erase the fact that she had cried, "you okay their tough guy?"

Regina laughed at the glare she received and reached up to tuck a blonde strand behind Emma's ear, she softened at this but still wiped self-consciously at her cheeks.

"And here I thought you didn't cry?"

"I wasn't…I had something in my eye…" she laughed along as she heard the brunette's loud laughter; it was quite possibly the best sound she had ever heard.

The brunette's head fell back as she continued to laugh, she hadn't done so in such a long time and it felt amazing. The scowl from the blonde beside her only egged her on even more, when she finally calmed she took the woman sat beside her in. Twinkling green eyes were slightly red from her cries meaning they shone even brighter, they were spectacular. Regina could see the mischievous smile forming on thin lips before they softened as she noticed how the brunette was studying her. She leaned into the palm that came up to cup her cheek and sighed contentedly, everything with this woman felt so right, so perfect.

A frown formed on Regina's face, it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

Regina worried her bottom lip as she gazed into green eyes without really seeing, "I'm scared." She breathed out as tears threatened to spill from deep brown eyes. They intensified when Emma's small hand rose to cover her own on the blonde's cheek, her frown deepened when she felt Emma removing it only to be placed on the blonde's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," she stated simply. Regina didn't need to voice her worries for Emma was feeling the same thing. She was scared of finding something so amazing only to have it taken away from her a few months down the line. The women had danced around their feelings for so long during Emma's illness and were now finally able to do something about it, it was up to fate to allow them to do so.

Neither was sure who had moved but it seemed they were now only inches apart as their foreheads came to rest upon one another's. "Emma…I've never felt this way before…about anybody."

Emma for her part shook her head against Regina's as her eyes fell closed, fire raged through her body as she clung onto the small hands in her hair. Their breathing was unified now as they tensed with the affection they were feeling now. Both were kneeling but stayed low on the double bed as Regina's arms snaked around Emma's neck causing the blonde to rise up with her in order to bring their bodies completely together. The brunette was trembling, not with desire but a feeling she couldn't place yet as Emma's hands gripped onto the fabric of her tank top.

"I can't lose you…" she practically sobbed into the blonde's ear.

Emma let her tears fall freely also, they fell onto Regina's bare shoulder as they stayed locked on to one another.

"Then don't let go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short update, the response to this story is absolutely overwhelming and I thank you all so much :)**

* * *

Regina had never had the perfect childhood…or one she could really call a childhood at all. Her mother had never been affectionate towards her; she merely told Regina that she was strict out of love, out of want for a better life for the young girl although the brunette never saw any evidence of this. When her mother had died she didn't cry, she wasn't happy nor was she as devastatingly sad as she was when her beloved father had passed away. She felt…free somehow, she felt guilt for not being able to muster the tears but she could find no reason to…nothing to miss.

All throughout her life here in this humdrum town she had felt wasted, like there was somewhere else she needed to be but now she knew. She knew there was somewhere else she needed to be and it was right where she was with her head resting on Emma's chest as they lay listening to the sound of their heartbeats. Hands brushed through her dark hair as she drew lazy patterns on the blonde's abdomen, both lost in their own thoughts.

Emma's heart clenched in her chest as she thought of how distraught Regina had been from the movie, they had yet to let go of one another and neither wanted to though the blonde could tell from the sunlight beginning to creep in through the curtains that morning was slowly approaching. Regina would have to go back to the hospital and Emma back to the diner in order to open up.

"I could help you know…" came the soft voice from just below her, Emma furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out whether she had in fact spoken aloud. "With the diner?"

"Don't you have work today?" the blonde asked, her hands still moving through silky locks, she felt Regina turn and bury her face in her white tank top, she could feel the brunette's smile against her skin and couldn't help but smile herself, "what?"

Regina let out a small giggle as she tried to hide her embarrassment; she brought her hands together to rest on Emma's chest as she laid her chin on them in order to look up at the waitress, "I may have convinced Whale to give me a day off…"

"Oh my god!" Emma shot up automatically causing Regina to falter slightly as she sat up also, the blonde had to fight the smile from taking over her face at the doctor's confusion, "will the hospital survive without big bad doctor Mills?" She was almost quick enough to dodge the cushion that was thrown at her head, _almost. _

"Idiot" Regina laughed as the cushion flew back at her, the victorious smirk on her lips was knocked off completely when Emma took her vulnerable state as a chance to lunge and pin her down to the mattress. Regina couldn't deny the surge of happiness she felt as seeing Emma so full of life.

"Ah, who's the idiot now?" she grinned down at the brunette she now straddled, it was as though in the same moment they became aware of the new position they found themselves in. Regina could feel the blonde's pounding heartbeat as she placed a hand over Emma's chest in order to push them both up into a sitting position. She revelled in the feeling of the blonde's small arms around her neck as she looked up into forest green eyes filled with such emotion it caused the breath to catch in her throat. Leaning in slowly she couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped her lips as Emma's eyes began to close in anticipation of what she was finally being allowed to experience.

Emma frowned as Regina pulled back just before contact, the frown turned to a scowl as she saw the mischief playing within deep brown eyes. "You my dear," her face scrunched as a lean finger came down to swipe at her nose before Regina moved from under her, "have a diner to open."

The blonde sighed deeply as she looked at the clock resting on the bedside table, it was 5:50am and definitely time to open up. She would've groaned but the thought of Regina staying behind just to help her and spend even more time with her made the process all the more appealing.

* * *

The usual crowd of faces rolled in one by one to order their morning coffees and breakfast, Regina to her credit helped as much as possible even with Emma complaining that it was her day off and so work was the last thing she should be doing. Cooking, she stated, apparently soothed the doctor and so she took responsibility for the creation of probably the best breakfasts the patrons had experienced in a very long time. Granny was suitably unimpressed when she strolled into her diner at 11:30am ready to take over the stove. The tip jar was overflowing with many comments on the over par standard in breakfasts that morning. For her part Regina merely smiled hesitantly as she handed over the spatula to the clearly disgruntled older woman.

Even after working a morning shift she stayed by the blonde's side until her shift ended at 2pm, at which point Ruby strolled in and joined them in a nearby booth.

"I swear to god, if Lieberman grabs my ass one more time…" Ruby complained as the women laughed, "and Whale…ARGH!"

Regina knew the history between the junior doctor and their superior, she knew how the man had practically broken Ruby's heart with his promises of devotion before going on to sleep his way back around the hospital. It had taken a lot of pep talks and an inhumane amount of tequila to get the young woman back on her game and Regina wasn't sure she could withstand the hangovers once again. "Honey, he's an idiot remember? Besides…I thought you had your eye on the sheriff?"

Emma's head whipped around at this, "Graham?" she looked dumbfounded, "seriously?"

"Hey, no judgement" the truth was Ruby was infatuated with the town sheriff, he just had something about him that she couldn't help but become drawn to, "I don't tease you about your lady likes" they all laughed at the eyebrow twitching shot towards Regina.

Contrary to their belief their close proximity hadn't gone unnoticed by the brunette; she smiled at the way both remained near one another. How the little fingers of their hands brushed underneath the table and the spark in their eyes that certainly wasn't there the night before. She was happy for her friends, Emma had clearly been through enough to more than deserve the woman sat next to her, the same woman who had drove her colleagues crazy the past year constantly asking to be updated on the blonde's progress.

* * *

_Ruby strolled out of the changing rooms with a shit eating grin on her face, if she would've glance back she would've witnessed her superior sneaking out from behind the door. His face was flushed as he rearranged his stethoscope; Ruby had well and truly knocked his socks off with that kiss. _

_Approaching the empty staff room she could hear a strange sound, on first glance she saw it to be unoccupied and so simply flopped herself down onto the sofa. This shift had been trying and she was only just getting used to the hours, the sound came again from somewhere to her right. All's she could see was the water cooler…was that a foot sticking out from behind it? _

_Walking over her heart clenched as she took in the sight of Doctor Mills crouched down by the wall, hidden from sight by the cooler but given away by the sound of her sobs. _

"_Hey…" she jumped slightly at the soothing hand on her shoulder, her brown eyes were red from her cries, "what's wrong?" _

_Regina tried taking deep breaths in order to keep her voice steady enough to speak, her body was convulsing violently with the emotions flooding through her body, "sh-she…" Ruby's arms wrapped tightly around her as she attempted to speak, "she's g-g-going to b-be alright!" the last word came out almost as a scream. The young brunette didn't need to ask who the doctor was referring to. _

"_But that's a good thing isn't it sweetie?" she ran a hand through silky dark hair and she breathed soothing words into Regina's ear, she felt the woman nod against her, "so then…why are you crying?" _

_Regina pulled back slowly to look at Ruby, wanting the younger woman to understand what she was feeling, "I'm just so happy."_

* * *

It made Ruby's heart soar to see the pair how they were now, Regina was finally getting the thing she deserved most, love.

Their afternoon was spent together, all regaling each other with stories of their lives before parting ways. Ruby was spent from working the early morning shift at the hospital and so took off for a well-deserved sleep. This left Emma and Regina, they stood on the street outside Granny's with neither wanting to leave the other but the evening was drawing in and Regina was working the early shift in the morning.

"Well…" Regina held out her hand, it was something so far away from the intimacy they had shared earlier but all of her confidence in their conjoined feelings had disappeared into the night air, "goodnight."

"Yeah," Emma took the hand in her own, her breath catching as they made contact. Her eyes locked with deep brown as she tried to remind herself to breath, "thank you for today."

Reluctantly Regina began to back away with a small smile, "no problem…I'll see you soon?" God how she hoped that was true, she had half a mind to run over and kiss the bumbling blonde senseless right then and there.

"Yeah," some of Emma's brain cells returned slowly as her close proximity to Regina was lessened, "hey, I still owe you that date don't I?"

Regina couldn't help but to let the wide grin taking over her face show, she also couldn't help but blush at Emma's returned smile and blush.

"Tomorrow night good for you?"

Regina nodded a little too vigorously before controlling herself, "tomorrow night it is, Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short update in order to get the date ball rolling, I've read in a few fics the idea of sending flowers with specific meanings to get across feelings and whilst I adore it and think it allows the reader to truly feel the passion between the two I decided to use songs in order to do this. **

**The next chapter will include more of the lead up and then ultimately the actual date between our two. I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review**

* * *

She looked upon the scene once more, the day had been beautifully warm and so had been her inspiration for this night. The breeze was light and offered slight refreshment in the heated atmosphere surrounding her. Blonde curls danced around her bare shoulders as she set the finishing touches on the table in front of her. A white cloth dangled slightly over the edges as it held the white vase with a beautiful purple flower in. She smiled gently as she imagined the brunette's face each time she had received one of her gifts during the day with a small handwritten note from the blonde. Emma was desperate to show Regina just how much she had come to mean to her and so decided to give her the most special first date she would ever have…in her mind Emma was also kind of hoping it would come to be their last first date together or apart, she knew it was soon but something in her seemed to have latched on to the doctor from their very first meeting.

Sitting with a contented sigh upon one of the chairs placed outwards in order to watch the sun setting over the horizon later in the evening, she knew the last thing she would have to do was wait, wait for the woman who had cared for her for the last 12 months, wait for the woman who could stop her heart with just one glance and wait for the woman she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life looking after.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"Okay Mr Lieberman, your stats seem fine this morning. Nurse Lucas will be with you shortly to give you your breakfast and most likely discuss the next stage of your treatment." She smiled softly at the barely conscious man before her, he really did seem quite harmless, she wasn't sure why Ruby fussed so mu-

Facing him once more she found a small grin plastered on his face and his hand resting upon her backside, she couldn't help the low chuckle as she gently placed the offending palm back across his own chest and left the room. Looking at the fob watch hanging from her uniform, she found it to be time for her own break. If she was honest she was more than glad to be working the morning shift rather than having the day off, she was sure without the distraction of work she would have gone insane with anticipation for her date with Emma.

Yesterday had been amazing, as had the night beforehand. She treasured the time she got to spend with the woman she had thought not so long ago she would have to let go of. The awkwardness at the end of their day alerted them both to the fact that they still had a lot to talk about in terms of their feelings, Regina had been tempted to kiss her goodbye but held off, it couldn't be a spur of the moment thing, it had to be special.

"Well, if it isn't big bad Doctor Mills," came the shout from down the corridor, sure enough the leggy brunette had just left the staff room with what could only be described as a shit eating grin plastered all over her face.

Regina couldn't help but recognize the title but for the life of her she couldn't place her finger on why, "and what's gotten you so happy today?" they stopped to converse meeting halfway. Ruby's grin never faltered as she revelled in the confusion on her friend's face.

"Oh nothing Doctor Mills, enjoy your day!" the last part of the sentence was thrown over her shoulder as she took off for her daily grope from the randy old man on her ward.

Regina chuckled as she watched the leggy brunette walk away before realization hit her, "hey! Have you been talking to Emma?"

"I don't understand what you mean Doctor Mills," Ruby tapped the side of her nose whilst giving a knowing smirk to the older brunette.

Butterflies danced within her stomach as the possibilities tonight held flitted throughout her mind, it looked as though Emma had confided to her colleague the details of their impending date. Regina would make it her mission to try and gain some information from her if it killed her.

Her stomach rumbled alerting her to the reason she was heading towards the staff room in the first place, the double doors swung open with ease as she breathed over to her designated locker. She inhaled deeply as she smelt something wonderful; it was definitely floral though she couldn't place her finger on where it could be coming from.

Turning the dial to the correct numbers, she pulled the lock open and swung the metal door back to reveal her lockers contents.

Her eyes fell first of all to the note leaning against a small, grey tape player with a cassette attached to it labelled '_you are my heaven', _her brow furrowed as she picked up the small handwritten note and began to read.

_Regina, _

_Don't be mad at Ruby for breaking into your locker, I kind of blackmailed her into doing it…well, I withheld food and promised to do worse if she didn't do as I asked…_

_Yep, I gots me some manipulation skills and I will most certainly be using those more often in the future ;) _

The brunette chuckled at Emma's unrelenting humour but felt warmth blossoming in her chest at the sweet gesture.

_Anyway, I know it's cheesy and do you know what? I don't care! I kind of made you a mixed tape…although…it's not really mixed if it's all separate right? Well, let's just say it is a mixed tape for the sake of it…I'm rambling, I'm sorry. _

_What I'm trying to say is that in front of you should be a cassette tape and player, I want you to listen to the song, the chorus especially – it reminds me of you as 'you are my heaven'. You've done so much more than any other ever would and you should ever have to. You are all I could ever hope for and more and it still shocks me that you could ever feel anything for me beyond that of which a doctor would their patient._

_I can't say I enjoyed having cancer but…I wouldn't change anything, it brought me to you and allowed me to feel like I do now, on cloud freaking 9! _

_Throughout the day you shall be receiving more and more pieces to the puzzle that will ultimately become my mixed tape to you (I'm so 90's right now!) _

_You'll know when the time is right and where to meet me by the end of your shift, I would tell you to wear something spectacular but I know that whatever you do choose will pale in comparison to your breath taking beauty. I'm serious Regina – you are beautiful. _

_Emma x_

She wiped at the tears that had begun streaming down her face before picking up the cassette player, with shaky fingers she pressed play and allowed the lyrics to wash over her.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven._

It was just a simple verse yet it warmed every inch of her, it expressed everything she felt back for the blonde in 5 mere sentences, how was that possible? Tucking the note into her uniform pocket and placing the player back into her locker, she grabbed her purse and headed down to the cafeteria with a grin to match that of Ruby's, this was going to be incredible.


End file.
